Sweet Songs of Ponyville
by PrincessThunderquake
Summary: All of the Cutie Mark Crusaders have their cutie marks. All except Sweetie. Beginning to think that she'll be a blank flank forever, news of a singing contest spreads through Ponyville. To her friends, this seems like the perfect way to get her mark. But Sweetie's still unsure. Will she find her special talent or be blank for the rest of her life. Rated T for language and content.
1. OC page

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story. As the title says, it is called **_**Sweet Songs of Ponyville**_**. Now, while this page may not be all too important for some, this may help a few others. This will be the character page for some of the OC's featured in the story. So, without further ado, here they are. **

Sugar Strike: A deep violet, seventeen (17) year old pegasus mare. She has a light pink mane styled in a spiked mohawk that sweeps over to her left eye. Her tail is spiked and frosted gray at the edges. She has sea foam green eyes and has a deep voice with a Clopston (Boston) accent. She moved to Ponyville at the age of eleven (11) while the CMC were nine (9). Her cutie mark is of a reed of sugar cane that is exploding like a firework. She is the apprentice of Bon Bon. She is very friendly but also somewhat skittish and has issues with loud noises. Despite this she can be very outgoing and is best friends with Pipsqueak and Twilight Sparkle.

Amethyst Rose: An ashen gray sixteen (16) year old earth pony with a jet black, straight mane and tail. She was named after her bright purple eyes. She has a smooth voice that can be very deep and soulful when she sings (kind of like Amy Lee: former lead singer of Evanescence) and usually keeps her voice in an alto. She is an aspiring singer/songwriter with her father and half-sister being her biggest inspirations. Amethyst's mother is not in her life. She is very calm, cool, and collected but will not hesitate to put somepony in their place if she sees them in the wrong. Her voice is often monotone which makes others think she's heartless when she is quite caring. It would appear a lot more often if she would learn to put down her emotional wall.

Skyrocket: A rock loving eighteen (18) year old pegasus with a serious need for speed. Skyrocket spends most of his time either in the clouds or in his home made studio. Either way, his head is up in the clouds. He has a curly aquamarine mane and tail, gold fur, and gray eyes. His cutie mark is an electric guitar with angel wings. He's brash, loud, sloppy, and dense but he _is _a very good listener (kind of like a certain rainbow haired pegasus). A believer that friendship is one of the most important assets a pony can have, he will go out of his way for anypony in need. He does; however, tend to get overprotective to the point of babying. This has led to a few problems in his *cough* love life. He both speaks and sings in tenor.

Glitter Wave: A narcissistic and obnoxious fifteen (15) year old unicorn, Glitter is definitely not for everypony. She has a turquoise coat, stone gray eyes, and a scarlet red mane and tail. Many would describe her as arrogant and snobbish without an ounce of care for the ones around her. However, Glitter will just say that she's honest. More like brutally honest. If you want to truth about how she feels about you, be prepared for the most emotion shattering rant that you have ever heard. It also doesn't help that she's a constant chatter box. Glitter can go on and on about the most ridiculous things to the point that she can drive somepony mad. Nevertheless, she is an enthusiastic singer with a beautiful mezzo-soprano voice and the stage presence of a professional. Her cutie mark is a sparkling whirlpool.

Shadow Slate: A down to Earth eighteen (18) year old earth pony, Slate likes to take his time and let his music speak for him. He's off white with a dirty blond mane, tail and goatee and pink eyes. Never seen without his trusty fedora or acoustic guitar, he can usually be found "wherever the music is." Slate has a very calm demeanor and is known for his workers spirit. He holds down a job in a Manehatten coffee shop where he also plays. Those who know him would describe him as a hipster, but to him, he's just Slate being Slate. He has a cutie mark of a blue sixteenth note and speaks in a baritone drawl.

**Well, those are some of the OCs appearing in this story. Hopefully, I will be able to put up pictures of them on my DeviantArt page. If you would like your OC to make a guest appearance PM me your characters details, that includes: name, age, species, colors, song list, and personality traits. I will only take a few characters for every few chapters and I will tell you when I would like some new faces. Thank you all for taking the time to read this page and stay tuned for **_**Sweet Songs of Ponyville**_**.**


	2. Signing Up Diamond Apples

Sweet Songs of Ponyville

_There are a plethora of things that inspire beings to find their destinies. It could be_ _a piece of art work, a story of courage or someone that you look up to. In this story, the source of inspiration is the wish to find a true purpose. Yes, this story follows the courageous adventure of a filly, her friends and the desire to stand out from the crowd and show that she _is_ talented._

Signing Up/ Why No Pony Has Ever Had Diamond Apples

It was a clear, sunny day in the small town of Ponyville, the clouds floating by listlessly in the sapphire sky. One particular cloud hovered over a small forest of apple trees, before exploding into vapor by a streak of cyan blue and rainbow. Inside the one of fruit these bearing trees sat a small wooden building with heart shaped windows and a long plat formed ladder. This was the tree house of three young ponies that were now, as usual plotting their little hearts out about their main goal in life. Sitting around a small wooden coffee table were the three young mares in question: Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

The small group was now well into their teen years and still causing the mischief that they were when they were little fillies. "Well, I'm out of ideas, and I seriously mean it this time," declared a slightly raspy voice. Scootaloo hung her head low until it was resting on the table and let out a deep sigh. The young fifteen year old mare had changed surprisingly little over the course of the years. Her mane did get longer but was still kept in its usual short spiked cut.

Her wings had even started to grow, however, that didn't mean that she had stopped riding her scooter. As the years went by, Scootaloo had gotten more and more adept at using her favorite toy and lifelong companion. So adept that her extreme stunt skills had earned her a cutie mark: a scooter wheel emblazing with purple fire and orange sparks. Needless to say, she was highly ecstatic. Next to her, with her head on the table as well, was her golden yellow friend and future owner of Sweet Apple Acres: Applebloom.

The red haired young mare had changed quite a bit over the years, but still stayed true to her nature. She still kept her ruby red bow in her mane, but instead of wearing it on the top of her head as she had done, she wore it at the bottom of her braided mane and one on her braided tail. Hanging from around her neck was a plaid green and white hoof kerchief in remembrance of the day she gained her cutie mark. The day she had gotten her mark was a few days following that of her friend Scootaloo. Zap apple season had approached and, unfortunately, Granny Smith was unable to help that year due to illness.

Applebloom had been adamant about doing this season herself, and what an Apple wants, an Apple gets. Things were going well for the younger farmer as she harvested and jarred the exquisite and rare fruit without much trouble. That is until her jam cart had broken down on the way to the marketplace. This left the older filly with only two options: leave the cart and postpone Zap Apple Jam season, or try to fix the cart herself. After a quick sprint back to the farm, Applebloom returned with a small tool kit and only fifteen minutes until the opening of the market.

As quickly as possible, the yellow pony had fixed the cart and managed to literally slide into her designated spot just as other ponies began lining up. The entire time the stand was set up, it was nothing but busy. Ponies of all colors and races were eager to purchase the delicious jam. As the day winded down, Applebloom let out a sigh and began to pack up when a splash of color on her formerly blank flank caught her attention. She had earned her cutie mark!

A golden apple with rainbow leaves and three nails now adorned her flank, showcasing her talents of Zap Apple harvesting and construction. She quickly packed up her cart and galloped all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres to show her family. A huge party was thrown that night, courtesy of Pinkie Pie, and it seemed that all of Ponyville had shown up. Finally, all the years of destruction, misadventures, and bullying were over for the sixteen year old Apple. Unfortunately, all of the Crusaders couldn't share in the joy of finding what they were meant to do.

Sweetie Belle, the unicorn of the group, still had a flank as snowy white as the rest of her fur. The fact that she was now a fourteen year old filly only driving the point even further into her heart and causing her to feel low. The young unicorn had changed greatly over the years: her hair becoming curlier and longer, her body took on a taller and curvier shape, and her voice coming in an even more angelic tone than before. She almost looked like a smaller version of Rarity.

"There has to be something we can do girls. We couldn't have tried _everything_ now, could we?" asked Sweetie, her face carrying an expression of desperate hope. "Ah don't know Sweetie," replied the country drawl of Applebloom, "we've done everthang from hang-glidin' ta herbal doctorin'. I jus' don't think there's anythang else out there."

Sweetie Belle hung her head lower, to the point that her two toned pink and lavender mane splayed along the table. The other two older fillies hated seeing their friend so sad; there had to be something they could do to take her mind off of this. Suddenly, Applebloom shot her head up and a smile spread across her face from ear to ear. "Ah got an idea! Ah heard there was some kinda' event happenin' in town! Maybe we should all go an' check it out?"

At the idea, Scootaloo's ears perked up and her head started to nod rapidly, "Yeah, a dash into town is a great idea, c'mon Sweetie!" In the blink of an eye, the earth pony and pegasus were out the door and down the ramp headed into the apple orchard. "H-hey, wait for me you guys!" cried Sweetie as she hastily made her way out the door after her friends. By the time she made it down the ramp, Scootaloo and Applebloom were almost a quarter of a mile ahead of her.

Sweetie wasn't exactly the most athletic of the group. Her slightly pudgy belly symbolizing that, but, the white unicorn sprinted as fast as she could, her hooves pounding into ground beneath her. Her friends' tails, fluttering akin to red and purple ribbons, were constantly in her sights yet were unreachable to her no matter how fast she ran. She was starting to sweat, made evident by her mane beginning to stick to her forehead. She would have called out to them to stop and wait for her, but her lungs were burning for oxygen and she couldn't waste it on forcing out words. _'When I catch them, they are totally getting an ear full.' _Thought Sweetie as she paused, took a gulp of breath, and started off running once more.

Ponies were mobbing the town square, either wandeing around and enjoying the day, or out selling their wares by their vending carts or stores. Just across from it, at the park, was a free standing bulletin board with multiple flyers stuck to it. The sound of a nail being struck with a hammer erupted from said board, signaling to all that there was a new addition to the wall. Sugar Strike fell back onto all for hooves as she finished nailing on the sign-up sheet. The mare had been asked by Mayor Mare to be sure to place the document where all the young ponies were bound to see it.

On the sheet of paper, in bright blue letters, were the words _Sing Off in Ponyville Park_, followed by instructions and three pages of blank spaces. The purple Pegasus smiled in satisfaction as she turned around and prepared to leave, until she heard quite a bit of commotion. The sound of thundering hooves and shouts of innocent ponies caused her ears to twitch to the right of her, and her curiosity to peak. Over the horizon, two dots could be made out against the bright gleam of the sun. One was orange and purple while the other was a mix of yellow and red. As reality struck the pink haired pony, her ears flattened and her pupils practically disappeared from her sea green eyes.

It was the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they seemed to be headed straight for her. The figures of Applebloom and Scootaloo were bounding quickly towards the purple mare, as she looked left to right to see if there was any form of escape. Seeing none, Sugar Strike braced herself for the impact that she was sure was going to come. The sound of skidding, flying dust, and panting caused Sugar to peak an eye open, to see what had just happened. Before her were the orange pegasus and yellow earth pony that she had thought were going to crash into her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sugar Strike allowed her wings go slack before using her left one to wipe sweat from her brow. "Hey you two, what's up?" she asked in a raspy voice that was slightly lighter than Scootaloo's. "W-we h-heard t-that (pant) that there (pant) was an (pant) announcement t-today," wheezed the orange pony as she tried to regain her oxygen from the long sprint. Sugar instantly brightened and flashed them a small smile, "Yes actually, there's going to be a- wait… where's Sweetie Belle?" Amongst all of the commotion, the young mares had actually forgotten about the absence of their unicorn friend.

All three of them began whipping their heads around in hopes of locating her, but it seemed that she was nowhere to be seen. However, just as they the two remaining Crusaders were going to turn around, the sound of hasty yet, tired hooves could be heard over the distance. Coming up behind them was a bedraggled Sweetie, head low, breath gasping and, at this point, drowning in her own sweat. Just as the unicorn got close to her friends, she collapsed in a "most un lady like" heap as her dear sister Rarity would say. The three standing young mares just stood there, eyes wide, unsure of how to exactly help her.

By this point, Sweetie had built up enough strength to prop herself into a sitting position, and started to form small sentences. "Never… leave… me… behind… again," she gasped out. Sugar Strike trotted over to the exhausted mare and offered her a hoof, which was gladly taken. Once Sweetie seemed to be doing well and standing on her own four hooves, Sugar started to speak again, "As I was saying, there's going to be a new event in the park next week." Applebloom gave a bright smile, while Scootaloo tended to her tired friend.

"Really, what's it gonna be?" asked the excited young mare. "Glad you asked it's going to be a singing contest. The winner is supposed to get some sort of prize _and_, the whole thing is going to be judged by some major celebrities!" As the group heard the news, their eyes and mouths grew wide before they all erupted into a fit of screeching and incoherent cheering. Ponies around them stopped to stare at the spectacle of three young mares screaming their heads off next to an extremely awkward purple one.

Feeling that this had gone on long enough, Sugar decided it was time to step in, "Ok, Ok girls, calm down. Girls, girls please, calm down?" The pink haired mare's pleas fell on deaf ears as the small group continued in their celebration. Finally, Sugar Strike could take no more, "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted the young Pegasus. The outburst immediately shut down the small party and the girls began stuttering out apologies. "So, when is the contest and how do I get in?" questioned Scootaloo as she hastily made her way over to her fellow flyer.

"Well," coughed Sugar Strike, "it's going to start next week, as to give the contestants time to get their playlist together, and you sign up right here on one of the sign-up sheets." Sugar finished by gesturing her wing towards the board behind Scootaloo. The young orange mare was handed a pencil by the purple one, and scribbled down her name. With a satisfied smile, Scoots stretched out her hoof to her friends in a _'Who's next?' _gesture. Applebloom perked up and trotted over to her friend, grab the pencil, and wrote down her name as well.

She then proceeded to give the same gesture to Sweetie Belle, who only looked at the yellow hoof pointed at her. "Huh, you want me to sign up? No, no, absolutely not." Stated the indignant white unicorn as she sat on her haunches and held up her arms in defense. One thing about Sweetie was, no matter how many ponies said she had a lovely voice, she was still terrified of singing in public. She felt that she just didn't have the talent to sing in public, and nothing anypony said would convince her otherwise.

Her friends however, just weren't going to sit by and let her gift go to waste. Applebloom raised an eyebrow to Scootaloo who reciprocated the countenance. Before Sweetie could react, Scootaloo had already begun scribbling down _her _name on the list. Upon realizing what her bold friend just did, she dashed over, stared at the slip of paper, and then proceeded to explode. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" screamed the irate white mare, eyes practically ablaze with green fire.

The orange Pegasus was slightly shaken by the unicorn's outburst, but quickly recovered and backed away from the angry mare. "Sweetie, look, you have a great voice and you need to show it off. Trust me when I say that we're doing this for your own good." "Yeah," remarked Applebloom, "you're really talented Sweetie. E'erypony always says that ya got's an amazin' singin' voice. This'll be a great chance fer ya ta' show 'em what you can do. Hey, ya might even get a cutie mark out of it!"

That seemed to seal the deal for Sweetie Belle. She sat down and began to think about how this could benefit her and, even if it didn't get earn her a cutie mark, it would still be fun. Besides, it's not like she was going at it alone, she would have Applebloom and Scootaloo by her side. _'Maybe this could be fun after all,' _thought the young mare. After a deep sigh, Sweetie Belle stood and gave her verdict, "Alright, I'll do it. But you guys had better help me."

Applebloom and Scootaloo smiled and nodded their heads rapidly, both agreeing to be there for Sweetie. The Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered for a hug and, since the day began, they all seemed to be in a happy mood. Until it was shattered by one of the most obnoxious sounds that ever existed, "Oh look, it's the Cutie Mark Losers." The four gathered young mares recognized that voice all too well. Turning their heads they came eye to eye with the fillies that have been a pain in their sides since day one: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

The two richest fillies in Ponyville had also grown since their foalhood days, well, at least physically. Diamond Tiara had changed very little about herself, seeing as she viewed herself as the definition of perfect. Her mane was still quaffed the same way, only now did it come to her knees. The one thing that never changed was the fact that she still wore her tiara firmly on her head. Silver Spoon on the other hoof had altered her appearance greatly since she was young.

Instead of sporting her mane in a braid, she had let it flow down as a curtain of powdery white. Her designer glasses were discarded long ago, her purple eyes now free to be viewed upon unobscured, and she also kept the pearl necklace around her neck. She had decked out her eyelids in ashen grey eye shadow and her lips were adorned with some shiny, expensive lip gloss. "Wow, two of you actually have your cutie marks, yet you still let a baby tag along with you? How sad." The grey mare's comment had caused her and Diamond to giggle as they made their way over to the small group. "I mean really, don't you think you could get a better friend than Fatty Belle here."

Sugar Strike's face immediately fell into a scowl and her tail flicked aggressively behind her. Scootaloo and Applebloom mimicked her actions; the purple maned Pegasus added a snort and the golden yellow Earth pony dragged her hoof across the ground. "Hey, just because Sweetie doesn't have her mark yet, doesn't mean that she's a baby!" exclaimed Sugar, the purple pegasus getting into the pink earth ponies face.

"Yeah, and she's not fat either!" came the voice of Scootaloo as she trotted closer to Silver Spoon. "Pfft, whatever." The grey pony stuck her nose in the air as she replied, elegantly waltzing around the fuming pegasus. After examining the newly posted message, her expression instantly brightened and she turned to address her pink compatriot.

"Hey, DT, come here and check this out! Ponyville is holding a singing contest that's going to be judged by major celebrities!" At her friend's words, Diamond Tiara pulled away from Sugar's muzzle and dashed to Silver's side as she practically bounced with glee. "Oh. My. Gosh! Silver, we should like totally sign up! To think that we'll get to meet some of the greatest icons in history-" The pink ponies' statement was then followed by a squealing cheer from her gray companion. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Sugar Strike clamped their hooves to their ears in an attempt to drown out the deafening harpies.

Once the two snobby ponies stop their dance of joy, they turned towards the small group next to them. "Seriously though, why on earth would the three of _you _sign up?" asked Silver Spoon. "Like, yeah," continued Diamond, flipping her hair mockingly "Things like this are usually reserved for ponies with talent." Scootaloo trotted up to the sarcastic duo and smirked, "We definitely have talent, but, last time I heard _you_ sing my ears started bleeding." At the comment, the three fillies behind her began giggling while the two in front sported looks of shock that turned to scorn.

"And who are you to talk!?" screeched the pink mare. "Yeah, you aren't exactly Sapphire Shores you know! As I recall, we all found out how bad you are at a certain talent show." Silver added. The orange pegasus growled at the below the belt hit that was dealt to her pride. That school talent show was years ago and she, much like the other Crusaders, were hoping that everypony had forgotten that little incident. Apparently that wasn't true.

Scootaloo's left eye began to twitch in rage as she prepared to really tear into the snickering rich fillies. "Oh yeah well you two have to be the biggest, meanest, and downright _slut-_""I think that's enough Scoots!" Applebloom interjected, quickly shoving her hoof into her angry friend's mouth before something completely vulgar spilled forth. As Applebloom put her energy into detaining her friend, Sweetie Belle finally stepped forward. "Look you two," she began "how about we just save all this energy for the competition? We can let that decide everything that goes on between all of us."

All was silent as everypony began to contemplate the white mare's words. "What do you mean, exactly?" asked Diamond Tiara, her eyes squinting at Sweetie skeptically. "What I mean is, after this event is over, the Crusaders won't bother you and you won't bother us. Whichever of us wins this thing gets the final win. We leave each other alone, once and for all. No joking, no back talking, no back_stabbing_, no tricks, and no interfering with each other's lives, deal?"

The unicorn then stuck out her hoof, as the two earth ponies stared it in contemplation. After exchanging furtive glances with one another, Diamond Tiara grasped Sweetie's hoof and gave it a firm shake. "It's a deal, _blank flank_." Spat the pink filly. Sweetie glared into Diamonds deceptively innocent blue eyes; she couldn't stand her. The two enemies released each other before Diamond and Silver turned to head deeper into the market.

Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sugar Strike walked over to their unicorn friend, looks of worry on their faces. "Sweetie," began Applebloom, "are you sure you know what you're doing?" The pink and purple haired pony continued to stare off after her rivals, but the look of determination in her eyes said everything for her. She knew what she had done and she knew what she had to do. "Trust me girls," she spoke, breaking the silence "if we want this to end once and for all, at least one of us has to win this competition."

Sweetie turned to face her friends, her scowl replaced with an easy going smile. "Now come on, we've got songs to write." The two pegasi and the earth pony each gave her smiles of their own before trotting after the pearl unicorn. Applebloom stayed farther back from Sweetie Belle, Sugar, and Scootaloo as she thought back on the unicorn's change in attitude. It was strange for Sweetie to act so calmly and civil to those two, and within good reason. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had always tried to make their lives miserable for no good reason.

Just because they were "privileged" and could attend fancy parties, Diamond and Silver thought they were next best thing to Celestia and Luna themselves. Then, they had gotten their cutie marks. First was Silver Spoon, who had found her love for collecting fine valuables. Practically everypony knew that it would be her expert field. Her mother, Onyx Pearl, was highly acclaimed for collecting jewelry of only _the_ finest quality. Onyx was a beautiful unicorn mare with a chrome coat, a silky mane and tail that matched her namesake, and a pearl necklace cutie mark.

Then there was Silver's father, a strong and sturdy bronze earth stallion with a dusty white mane named Brass Knuckles. Now, Brass was a peculiar pony, in that hardly anypony in Ponyville knew a thing about him. Not even Pinkie Pie. He always sported a dark gray, pinstriped suit jacket that hid his cutie mark with a matching fedora, and walked with a certain air about him. Neither filly could put their hoof on it, but they always had an uneasy feeling whenever Brass was around. Truthfully, if they could surmise him in one word, it would have to be slippery. Practically like an eel.

Then there was Diamond Tiara and her family; normally a courteous little troupe with the exception of their daughter. Her father was the famous Filthy Riche, a brown stallion with a black and gray mane who always wore a shirt and tie collar. He was a very nice pony, always having a compliment for anypony he knew. Three money bags adorned his flank, representing his talent for making and expanding his money. When ponies had the opportunity to meet Mr. Rich, and the displeasure of meeting his daughter, they couldn't believe the two were related. If it weren't for his blue eyes matching Diamonds, and their love for money, many would never make the connection.

However, there was no mistaking any relation between Diamond and her mother, Citrine Rich. Citrine was almost the spitting image of her daughter, aside from her yellow-orange eyes. Alas, along with the shared looks came the shared attitude. The slightly darker pink mare was just as nasty as Diamond, if not more so. Caring little for how she treated others, Citrine stepped on the backs of practically anypony who stood in her way. And when she couldn't get what she wanted from ponies by sheer intimidation, she usually would ask them to pick the highest number they could think of and she would pay it. Needless to say, she almost always received what she asked for.

Ponies like her made Applebloom feel angry just thinking about them. Believing that money would solve their problems if their bad attitudes wouldn't and that anyone could be bought. There were, on the other hoof, those that seemed to remain unfazed. A few perfect examples being the Apple family, the rest of the Mane Six, and their peers. With high standing morals and an abundance of empathy, these groups of ponies were, in a sense, immune to the Rich mare's tactics. As many would assume, this didn't sit well in the snooty ponies minds.

When they had found that there were a few ponies that could not be bribed or intimidated, they had tried to befriend them as to keep the odds in their favor. It didn't go over too well. Citrine and Diamond had tried their hardest to suck up to ponies such as the Apples, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, _and_ Rainbow Dash. All attempts were first met with mixed results but always ended with them having sour faces and new enemies.

_The first to be greeted by the Rich family were, naturally, the Apples. Ever since Filthy Rich's grandfather Stinkin' Rich started up business with the Apples, the two families had always worked together. One day, when Diamond and Applebloom were still young, Mr. Rich had decided that he could carry on the business and hopefully have the two fillies be friends. _

_Diamond held an indifferent attitude about the whole affair; her mother having the same disposition. Only once they had arrived at the farm did her demeanor change. If only it had been for the better. The pink filly instantly began fretting about the dirt and how it would get her hooves, coat, and mane dirty. More than a few times had she begged/ demanded that her parents take her home. After receiving a stern glare from her father, however, she finally was silenced. The small family continued their trek until the slightly less weather beaten farm house came into view. On its porch were four ponies, three standing and one sitting in a rocking chair. The three youngest Apples vacated the stoop and began their way to their dinner guests. Applejack and Big Macintosh began the greetings, immediately followed by Mr. Rich who was then followed by his wife. _

_The last to be introduced were the two young fillies, both standing off to the side waiting for the older ponies to finish. Applebloom was nothing but a small yellow ball of energy, if her constant hoof shuffling and minor bouncing were any indication. Diamond Tiara was the exact opposite, standing with her nose pointed faintly upward, and her eyes half lidded. Seemingly not wanting anything to do with even a minute trace of the farm, the uptight filly only glanced down her nose at the youngest Apple. She was not impressed by what she saw. _

_Growing up being constantly told to display the finest of manners and to keep herself as fresh and clean as possible, Diamond Tiara was appalled at the sight of Applebloom. The farm filly was covered in light traces of dirt, even though it was clear that she had bathed and her fur and mane did not seem to be brushed. Her constant moving was beginning to make the rich filly dizzy. Diamond could tell that the red head was dying to meet her and, frankly, she couldn't blame her. If she was were meeting somepony as great as she was, she would be excited also. Besides, who knew, she could probably help this little filly act like a proper pony. _

_Applebloom readily introduced herself to the fancier filly with a rapid, heavily accented speech pattern and a hard hoof shake, the latter part of which nearly knocking Diamond off of her hooves. She had fixed a hard glare at the yellow filly, which went by unnoticed, before gaining her composure and returning the greeting. After all was said and done, The Apples and the Richs' moved to the house so that they could get ready for dinner. As they entered the house the strong scent of apples, hay, and flowers wafted through the air and into the noses of group. Granny Smith had left the front of the homestead and continued her cooking for that evening's dinner. _

_The spread smelled simply delicious, so much so that Citrine, as stoic as she was, couldn't help but wave her tail slightly in joy. The two families sat together at the dining table with Granny Smith at the head, Big Mac, Applejack, and Applebloom to her left and Filthy Rich, Citrine, and Diamond Tiara to her right. All was peaceful as the group partook in hat fries, apple fritters, apple, carrot, and lettuce salad, alongside steaming bowls of vegetable soup. Light conversation was had, mostly about business, amongst the adults as the two fillies were left to their own devices. That didn't leave much. _

_Diamond didn't seem too fond of the yellow filly in front of her at the moment, simply appalled by her behavior. Applebloom wasn't as versed in the arts of grace and poised, that much being evident since they had first met. Now, Diamond was subjugated to watch the farm filly chew her food in a matter akin to a common house pet. Food covered her face from her nose to her chin and her hooves were constantly on the table. A small, irritated huff left her nose but she said not a word. Even if she was displeased by the conduct that was before her, she had sense of mind to know that it would be rude to voice her opinion. A move like that could cost her family dearly, for, the Apple filly would take over the farm once the elder generations were proven unable to work. _

_So, the pink pony held her tongue and hoped that she would not have to put up with this for long. After the main course, dessert was brought to the table: a fresh from the oven Apple family apple pie. The crust was an enchanting golden brown and the intoxicating aroma of baked apples danced throughout the room. Everypony was unable to halt the flood gates of their mouths as the scent hit their noses. Granny Smith cut the dessert into seven pieces and distributed them evenly throughout the group. As soon as the first pieces of pie hit their tongues, everypony's eyes lit up and large smiles spread across their faces. Immediately, they all began to practically dive into their desserts, the more conservative guests even eating a little sloppier than usual. _

_Once all had consumed their fill and had thanked the elder pony for a delicious meal did they split up. The adults migrated to the living room to discuss the business between the Rich's business with Sweet Apple Acres and the next Zap Apple harvest. Meanwhile, the younger fillies went upstairs to Applebloom's room, so that the bow wearing filly could show her potential new friend her toys. Diamond Tiara's mood dampened slightly once she realized that she wouldn't be next to her parents for the rest of the evening. While she couldn't say that she hated Applebloom, she certainly was too pleased with her behavior. The filly was far too jumpy and unkempt in her opinion; probably lacked in style as well. If she had any chance of ever being Diamond's friend, then the pink filly would have to teach her some proper manners. _

_As she finished that thought the two had entered Applebloom's room and Diamond was shocked by what she saw. It was so plain and boring! All that decorated the confining space were a small bed and an oak dresser, both seeming to be hoof made and, obviously, decorated with apple patterns. Sure it had a rustic beauty to it but Diamond preferred the extravagant things in life. In her world, everything should sparkle and glitter like they were imbedded with gem stones. The rich, hardwood that Applebloom's room was composed of was nowhere near Diamond's standards. _

_The yellow farm filly could tell that her things wouldn't be what the pink filly behind her was used to, but she wasn't prepared for the face that met her when she turned around. Diamond Tiara was so caught up in staring at Applebloom's choice of design scheme that she wasn't aware that she was being watched. Hastily, Diamond fixed her expression and paraded into the room as if she owned it before stopping in the middle of the room. Applebloom stared at the pink prissy pony with a raised brow, having not seen this form of behavior made her unsteady. Shrugging it off as just a personality trait, Applebloom gallop over to the wicker window seat across the room and proceeded to pull out her favorite toys. Once again, Diamond was not impressed as a collection of poorly stitched, hoof made dolls were pooled onto the floor before her. Obviously, this simple pony would need to be taught the proper protocol that every filly should follow. _

_Downstairs, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Filthy Rich, and Citrine conversed on their own matters. Mr. Rich spoke back and forth between Granny and Big Mac; business topics being interjected by memories of colthoods past. Off to the side, Citrine and Applejack stayed on somewhat more personals subjects. The light pink mare felt it her responsibility to try and convince the apple farmer to be a little more elegant than her usual style. At first, only small suggestions were made about trying a newer hat, rather than the rugged garment that adorned her head. Alas, the gamboge mare put her hoof down, stating that her Stetson was far too special to be replaced. Citrine's next dose of "helpful advice" was aimed at Applejacks mane and tail._

_Due to the constant work that the blond pony was put through, such trivialities as a perfect mane were not a necessity in her daily life, and she made sure to inform the light rose pony of that fact. The last comment Citrine made was about how Applejack should take more care of her hooves. Glancing at them, Applejack did have to agree that she could have gotten them cleaned more often. Maybe not to the extent that mares like Citrine and Rarity took to polish and shine them, but a proper cleaning would suffice. The powder haired pony finally released a sigh as she felt that her point had gotten to the orange mare. She immediately started to plan a full fledge spa day for the two of them, complete with facials, hooficures, and dress shopping. _

_Applejack needed to put a stop to this before it got out of hoof. _

_Back upstairs, the two fillies were in almost the same positions as their older female counterparts. Diamond had suggested that she should teach Applebloom in the fine arts of grace and poise, except that the junior Apple was more open to the idea. At the moment, the butter coated filly was standing in the middle of her room, head held even, and topped off with a small stack of books. The pink pony paced around her, similar to a shark around a meal, correcting the subtle flaws in her stance. Little Applebloom was far from happy, as the tower of literature upon her cranium was giving her a headache. Her complaints never had a chance to make it to her lips; the look on Diamond's face signifying that whining would result in some form of punishment. _

_All the red head had to do was stay still and she would be able to get through this with little more than a sore head. Then, she was instructed to walk. _

_Her sunset eyes grew to the size of saucers and her hind legs began to quiver from nervousness. She was going to try and convince her new "friend" that perhaps they could play another game, but was quickly silenced by a cold glare from a set of blue eyes. Taking a gulp, Applebloom brought up her foreleg and began a series of slow, unsteady steps. Her head swayed left and right in a poor attempt to keep the books on her head from falling. This only spurred her legs to quake and lead her in every direction but straight. _

_Her shivering legs began to descend from a slow gait into steady shamble, but she forced herself to move forward in an attempt to please the snooty filly. Unfortunately, the young filly had only so much will power in her small yellow body, and soon found that her body and mind will disagree with each other eventually. One misplaced left hoof found its way in front of her right resulting in a tumbling Applebloom. The crash reverberated throughout the room, undoubtedly echoing downstairs, and was promptly followed by an accented groan of pain. _

_The group of adults downstairs started at the sudden noise before trading nervous glances of concern. They were going to dismiss the disturbance as nothing more than foals being foals; until the shouting reached their ears. The Richs instantly recognized the berating tone as that of Diamond Tiara, before issuing unison of 'uh oh' and racing up the wooden stairs. With both sets of authority figures bounding up the stairs, the sound of yelling grew stronger and stronger. Behind the uproar, ever so faintly, the irrefutable sound of crying could be heard, and sent the Apples into a slight panic. Upon reaching and opening the door, both sets of families gasped at the sight that met their eyes. In the middle of the room, lying on her belly was a weeping Applebloom, tears matting her yellow fur and small trails of mucus running from her nostrils. _

_Standing over her, screeching and ranting, was an irate Diamond Tiara. The pink filly was so caught in her tirade that the entrance of the adults didn't even register to her. The collection of mares and stallions remained still, each set sporting varying expressions. Filthy Rich broke into a light sweat as he nervously tugged on his collar and plastered an equally panicky smile on his muzzle. Big Mac displayed a look of pure distaste, appalled by the behavior of Diamond towards his little sister. Applejack was still stuck in shock, not wanting to believe her eyes and ears, but unable to convince herself otherwise. Then there was Citrine. The older mare gazed upon the scene with nothing but pure amusement. She had initially disliked the farm filly in the beginning, having only been used to young mares conducting themselves in the same manner as her daughter. Not wanting to appear rude, the pink mare held her hoof over mouth in a poor attempt to disguise her laughter. _

_Each pony stood, unsure of what to do next, as they had never dealt with anything like this. The last straw was dropped at the last few words that rolled out of Diamond Tiara's mouth, something along the lines of calling young Applebloom a 'stupid inbred hick.' Each face that peered into the room went blank; their jaws dropping and eyes widening in both shock and, in the case of the Rich parents, shame. Finally, the screaming pink filly opened her eyes and stilled at the appearance of her parents and the Apples in the doorway. A chilling silence permeated the room, each side feeling the awkward tension that came with finding your child insulting the offspring of your long-time business partners, and the guilt of being caught committing the act. _

_Ears twitched faintly as Applebloom, for the first time since the fall, noticed her surroundings and how silent everything was. She lifted her head and cast her watery eyes upward at the rich pony in front of her. Seeing the stunned gaze that made itself home on Tiara's face, the bow topped filly turned her head in the same direction. Once her stare locked onto the apple green eyes of her sister, Applebloom bolted from her spot on the floor and to the gamboge pony's hooves. _

_Only when she moved did time seem to remember to start once again, and set in motion events that would be partially irreversible. The next fifteen minutes were filled with angry yells ranging from defense to accusation and finally ending in a crescendo of nonsensical babbling. Soon afterward, all three members of the Rich family stormed out of the modest homestead, the screen door slamming shut behind them. It took some doing, but eventually the families reconciled enough of their differences to do business once more. Although this event did not simply disappear without a few metaphorical bruises to each pony involved. Citrine and Applejack kept away from each other, knowing that if they were to come to a disagreement again that it would not end well. Filthy and Big Mac's friendship was somewhat strained, but they were attempting to get back with the way things were._

_Now, however, for the time being the association of sales was more of a thing for Mr. Rich and Granny Smith instead of the two stallions. The most substantial damage was obviously concerning Diamond Tiara and Applebloom. Their next meeting, the Ponyville schoolhouse, was a heated one with DT commenting on how much of a cry baby Applebloom was, and the red head following with remarks on the others' attitude. From that day on, Applebloom and Diamond Tiara's distain for each other grew as the years went by, turning from mere dislike to almost hatred. _

Applebloom halted in her reverie when she felt herself bump into something firm yet oddly soft. She shook her head to clear her mind and vision, causing her braid to swing to and fro, only to look up and see a sight that she had never thought she'd see up close. Apparently, while she was trotting through wonderland, the small group of young mares had decided to make a stop at the local bakery: Sugarcube Corner. Everypony else had the sense of mind to stop walking once they reached the confectionary shop. Applebloom didn't. This resulted in her smacking directly into Sugar Strike's soft, purple flank.

"Eh, er, sorry 'bout that Sugar," chuckled the nervous earth pony, "guess Ah wasn't lookin' where Ah was goin'." Sugar Strike, who had been startled by the abrupt contact to her back end, looked over at Applebloom and changed her expression from shocked to calm. The pink haired pegasus turned to the yellow filly and gently placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"It's cool AB, just be sure to keep your eyes on what's in front o' ya next time, ok?" Applebloom nodded her head frantically, glad the incident could be blown over so easily. For as long as she had known Sugar, she was sure to keep one fact about the purple pony in mind at all times. She had one hell of a temper. There was one time, when Sugar was still new to the area, that two oblivious ponies thought it was a good idea to mess with her. Sugar Strike was always up for a good prank, who wouldn't be, but only if they are done in good fun. That joke wasn't, and she was not holding back in telling those two ponies either. In the end, sugar just ended up slightly wet, but mostly ok. The two jokers, on the other hoof, were left scarred for life both mentally and physically.

The yellow mare chuckled at the memory; at least she knew of a good way to get rid of Snips and Snails now. By now, the girls had entered the Corner and were standing in line in order make their purchases. Taking a look up to the counter, Applebloom could see that Pinkie Pie was working the till today. The years had been quite good to the pink party pony, gifting her with many rewards for the good she has done. Hardly looking any older since the days of yesteryears, the pink mare bounded from one corner of the shop to the other. The only sign that she had changed any since those years was the swollen belly that she sported.

A couple of years ago, Pinkie had met a nice young stallion and the two hit it off practically immediately. He had disappeared after a while, as was part of his trade, but once he was finished he went running back for his mare. They had gotten married five years after, only because the stallion was always too scared to ask, so it was up to Pinkie to pop the question. The following three years were spent with almost endless parties with both ponies hardly having a chance to catch their breaths. It wasn't until they realized that a void was beginning to form in their hearts did the parties slow and the worrying grew. For the longest time, neither pony knew how to cope, because of this; a small rift began to form.

All almost seemed lost for the still newly formed couple, until a fateful walk in the park changed their fates and ultimately saved their marriage. As they were walking through the lush vegetation, enraptured in an awkward silence, a sound struck their ears and sent them sprinting to its source. What they found uplifted them and opened their eyes to the truth that had been eluding them the entire time. An apricot mare was sitting on a picnic blanket, a blissful smile gracing her face as she rocked the bundle in her arms. Upon closer inspection, the bundle wrapped in a cerulean blanket, was a small, peach, unicorn colt. At long last, Pinkie and her husband had found the answer to their burning questions: a foal.

They knew that wild parties would not be the proper environment to raise one, so they toned bringing joy to others and decided to focus more on themselves. It was difficult at first, their natural need to put the wants and needs of their friends before themselves making troubling that they couldn't be around for every event. However, after a bit of aid from the ponies around them, they were finally able to conceive. Currently, Pinkie was seven months along and both her and her husband couldn't be happier. Applebloom stood just behind Sugar Strike, who had just finished placing her order, and then approached the counter herself.

"Heya Bloom, what's up?" chimed the pregnant pink mare, her front hooves resting on counter. Applebloom returned the warm smile directed at her before replying, "Aw, nothin' much Pinkie. Jus' thought it be nice to get some air and some sugar, how 'bout you?" Pinkie's already large smile grew wider, virtually reaching from ear to ear. "I'm fantastical! The doctor says that my foals are coming along perfectly, _and, _on my next visit we get to see which gender they are!" If she wasn't as weighted down as she was, Pinkie more than likely would have been bouncing around the room. The young Apple giggled at the confectioner's excitement, the happiness spread through her quicker than a cold.

"So, what would you like to order?" questioned Pinkie Pie once her laughter subsided. After recovering from her giggle fit, Applebloom 'hmmed' in thought, tapping the tip of her hoof against her chin as she peered into the display case. There were always so many choices at Sugarcube Corner that you could have eaten there every day for your entire life and still not have tasted everything. Finally, she decided on a couple of apple tarts, one golden delicious flavored and the other honey crisp. The pink cashier wrote the order on a slip of paper and placed it with a few others in a stack behind her. She then told Applebloom that she would have to wait a few minutes before her treats were ready, and that she could take a seat near her friends.

The yellow mare nodded and thanked Pinkie for the service before trotting away. Sunset eyes glanced over the crowd of ponies until they fell upon the distinctive coats of her friends. They were lucky enough to get their usual booth in the back, even though that section was hardly ever occupied. Applebloom walked over and slid into the seat closest to, putting her right next to Scootaloo.

"Hey AB, what took you so long? We've been waiting here for, like, ever." The exasperated pegasus through her hooves in the air for emphasis, the two fillies across from her rolling their eyes and snickering. Scootaloo had a strong tendency to exaggerate due to her hyper active personality and sheer lack of patience. The purple haired pony felt a sharp jab in her shoulder, startling her out of her over acting. The hoof obviously belonged to Applebloom, who held an annoyed yet amused glare on her face. Scootaloo had begun rubbing her shoulder in mock hurt as she widened her eyes and pouted her lips.

"Ow Appy, that hurt," hammed the pegasus, "Why did you do that?" Now it was the farm filly's turn to roll her eyes, the purple pegasus and white unicorn across from her caught in hysteric laughter. The table of laughing ponies were quick to draw attention, but were brushed off once revealed which ponies they were. Basically everypony in Ponyville grew use to the antics that the CMC and all associated with them. Sure, they were troublesome when they were younger, what foal wasn't, but they had easily grown out of it and chose to think out their endeavors more.

The soft thump of hooves on hardwood pulled Applebloom from her friends and to the pony approaching them. In front of their table stood a tall, lanky stallion with an orange coat and a brown mane and tail. His eyes were bright green and his smile a pearly white, both holding the look of an extremely happy pony. His front was covered by a yellow collared shirt and a silver chain with a golden ring hung around his neck. On his back was a tray with four plates, each one holding a different dessert, and three milkshakes.

"Here you go girls, delicious treats from Ponyville's best bakers!" exclaimed the stallion. A faint giggle followed his words, seeming to leak from the double doors that led to the kitchen. With that, the brunette stallion expertly slid the tray from his back with nary a delicacy spilling. The four fillies had been eyeing the goodies since their server showed up, and now were close to devouring them right then and there. Seeming to remember the manners that had been instilled into her by her posh sister, Sweetie Belle turned to the stallion.

"Thanks Cheese Sandwich, tell Pinkie that these look and," she took a large inhale of the cake slice on her plate, "smell delicious." The stallion, now identified as Cheese Sandwich, let out a hardy chuckle before turning to leave.

"You're welcome Sweetie, and I'll be sure to deliver the message." Cheese then took his leave to aid his pregnant wife in the kitchen. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sugar Strike were now left with their snacks and, in some cases, beverages. Sweetie had decided to dine on a substantial slice of cheesecake that was almost smothered in her favorite raspberry-cherry sauce, and accompanied it with a strawberry shake. Scootaloo, who had begun to start caring about maintaining her athletic figure, settled for three frosted oatmeal raisin cookies with a chocolate shake with various vitamin mixes added in. Sugar on the other hoof wanted to splurge on both her wallet and her appetite.

Much like her name indicated, the pink haired pony had a dominating sweet tooth and did all she could to indulge it. With this in mind, she had ordered three red velvet cupcakes decorated with hard candies, a large slice of pineapple cake with coconut icing, a small funnel cake, and a lemonade flavored shake. How she was able to keep her body as thin as it was, nopony knew and nopony asked. She was a lot like Pinkie Pie when it came to sugary, fatty foods. She could put them away. Lastly was Applebloom, who had selected only the two apple tarts that were now on her plate.

Satisfied that they could now fill their bellies which, unknowingly, had been empty all morning, the girls erupted in conversations ranging from general topics to the singing competition. They had all been wondering which songs to sing in order to 'dazzle the crowd in an array of awesomeness,' as Scootaloo put it. Sugar had suggested that they could at least think of one song to practice for the initial audition, and she would help them from there. Sadly, Sugar wouldn't be able to attend the show as an actual contestant. Not because she was scared or anything, it was simply because, well, she couldn't sing. The CMC awkwardly agreed with her on that note, having heard the purple pony singing one day when she assumed she was alone. Needless to say, it was a horrifying experience for all involved.

The break in the conversation sparked something in Sugar Strike however, and she had to voice the question that had been on her mind since their arrival.

"Hey Applebloom," her voice awakening the ponies from their recollections and back into the real world, "what were you thinking about when you bumped into me earlier." Both Sweetie's and Scootaloo's ears perked up; having missed the incident their curiosity rose as they turned to their friend. Applebloom felt all eyes on her and cleared her throat while she collected her thoughts.

"Well, ya see…"

_And that, readers, is the first chapter. I really hoped that you liked it and am eager to hear what you think. I cannot tell when the next chapter will be out but, I will do the best that I can. I'm not a fast writer and I can't force myself to write. It just comes naturally. Again, if you would like your OC to be featured in this story, then PM me a description; it doesn't have to be as detailed as the ones on the OC page, a brief synopsis will do. Well, this was fun but I have to jet. Thanks again for reading this and be on the lookout for new updates._


End file.
